There Goes My Life
by stormynights78613
Summary: COMPLETED This story is sort of based on the song by Kenny Chesney. Lizzie get's pregnant by the star quarterback from the Hillridge High football team. What will they do? How will their parents take the news? Read to find out more. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter One

A/N: I decided to try and do a new story, since my others aren't doing well. It's going to be sort of based on the song by Kenny Chesney "There goes my life". I don't own the song in this chapter. And that's also the title of the story so I don't own the title. I hope you guys like this story.

It's a nice a warm sunny morning and Matt had just woken up when he heard someone getting sick in the bathroom. The bathroom, which he shared with his sister Lizzie so he knew it, was her. So he got up and out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" called Lizzie.

"It's Matt."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you're okay. Are you?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You just told me that you're not okay, so what is wrong. Please tell me. You know you can tell me anything now."

Lizzie and Matt became closer after he started to date Melina and after he got into High school.

"Fine, I'll tell you as soon as I get out. Meet me outside in the backyard but make sure mom and dad aren't out there."

"Okay."

So after Lizzie got done finished she went outside to meet Matt so she could tell him what was wrong. She walked down the stairs and outside. She stepped outside and sat next to Matt.

"So Lizzie what's wrong?"

"This is going to be hard. But, anyways Matt I-I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

"Gordo."

"Does he know?"

"No not yet."

"Well, you should tell him."

"That's what I planned on doing today after the football game, so please keep it quiet."

"Don't worry I will."

"That means from Melina too."

"Okay, okay."

They finished this conversation and they both went back in to finish getting ready for school. It was one week before the last day of school and Lizzie graduates soon.

Lizzie and Matt arrived to school. As soon as they got out Melina ran up to Matt.

"Matt we need to talk."

"Okay."

So they off to talk.

Gordo came up to Lizzie and put his arms around her.

"Hey Lizzie."

"Hey Gordo."

They started to walk up to the school together, holding hands.

It was time for the football game. Lizzie went with Matt. And they were on their way to get Melina. Lizzie noticed the look on Matt's face.

"Hey Matt, what's wrong?"

"Melina is the same thing you are."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Boy is mom and dad gonna be happy. I'm pregnant and you got someone pregnant."

"I know."

They arrived at the game ten minutes early. They sat together and Lizzie went to go sit with Ethan and Miranda.

Then the game started, Gordo was the guy that every girl wants now. During the summer Gordo changed before ninth grade and he became 'Mr. Popularity' he didn't want to be but that's what came with his great looks and his ability to play football.

He was the star Quarterback and has been since he started playing in ninth grade for the freshmen team. And he's made it all the way to senior year. And he's had many offers from many classes. And now Lizzie has to tell Gordo the news.

The game was over and Hillridge won 21-3. Gordo asked Lizzie to meet him on the field. So Lizzie told Matt to take the car, he was only fifteen right now but she didn't care and the house wasn't that far away.

Lizzie stood there on the field for awhile, everyone was gone or they were leaving.

Gordo started to walk on the field, Lizzie ran up to him and gave him a hug and they just stood like that for a few minutes. And then he pulled her into a kiss.

They pulled apart.

"Gordo, why did you want me to meet you here on the field?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, well I have to tell you something. Its shocking news and it was for me too."

"Okay what is it?"

"Gordo I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious."

"Yes."

'All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.'  
  
"How are we to raise a kid at this age? With our futures ahead of us."

"I don't know, but it's something that we have to do together."

"Lizzie, I'm going to the UCLA with a full scholarship."

"Congratulations."

"But now we have responsibilities."

"It's not like we wouldn't of had responsibilities whether I was pregnant or not, we would have to pay bills, and stuff like that so you can't make it like we weren't going to have other responsibilities, this is just one more."

'All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.'

"I know that."

"Gordo I got to go."

Lizzie walked off; she started to walk home. Gordo stayed on the field and we just walked over to the goal post and leaned against it.

'And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life.......  
  
A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl.  
  
Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.  
  
He smiles.....  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.  
  
She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said, "You're good to go."  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.  
  
And he cried,  
There goes my life  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.  
  
There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.  
baby good-bye.  
There goes my life.'

A/N: I know that the rest of the song doesn't really go with this chapter. Please read and review. Tell me if I should continue this story or not. If not will you try one of my other stories.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm going to eventually use more of the lyrics through out the story because the whole song didn't really go with the first chapter. I have to change something, they are not about to graduate because then the whole football thing won't work.

The Monday morning

Lizzie got up the same time as usual. She got sick that morning again, and once again Matt knew that it was Lizzie so he got up too. Lizzie got out of the bathroom and acted like it was nothing.

But Matt knew about her being pregnant and he knew that Melina was too, and he had to be there for Lizzie when she tells their mom and dad and he would have to be there for Melina and he also had to tell his parents. So Matt was going through a lot.

The both got ready for the day and left for school, none of them ate because they weren't hungry they were more scared then anything else. They drove off and Jo could tell that something was wrong. Jo turned to Sam.

"Sam, have you noticed that Lizzie and Matt have been acting weird lately."

"No."

"They don't eat in the morning, they really only talk to each other anymore, and when they get home they go straight to their rooms and they're never hungry."

"I noticed but I thought something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"We need to talk to them."

Lizzie and Matt arrived at school, and as usual Melina came up to Matt and they both walked off, the only odd thing about today was Gordo not being there like he always was. I went inside and headed for class, which was unusual.

And leave it to Kate and Miranda to notice something out of the ordinary. They walked into the classroom.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lizzie we are your friends, you can tell us if something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not with Gordo right now, what's up with that."

"Kate, Miranda that's something you should go and ask Gordo."

So Miranda and Kate left the classroom to go ask Gordo. They saw Gordo hanging out with all his jock buddies.

"GORDO!" Miranda yelled.

Gordo looked at her, and she motioned for him to go over to her. So he walked over to Miranda and Kate.

"Yeah."

"What's up with you and Lizzie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you hanging out with Lizzie this morning?"

"Reasons."

"What do you mean reasons?"

"Miranda, Kate. Lizzie is pregnant."

They looked at Gordo funny.

"Then that's even a bigger reason why you should be with her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Will you guys just give me some time."

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

"Would the time it is born long enough, or are you going to a wait a couple years after it is born?"

"Miranda!"

"Sorry, I got to go."

Miranda and Kate both went towards the classroom that Lizzie was in. Lizzie saw them coming, so she ran out of the classroom with all her stuff. They saw her run but the bell rang so they figured that they would go find her after class.

Lizzie ran to the football field, she sat in the bleachers. She was there by herself for awhile. Then the football team came out on the field; she saw Gordo and Gordo saw Lizzie.

Lizzie sat there for awhile just watching them practice, she started to write Gordo a letter and while she was writing she started to cry.

After they were leaving the field, Lizzie ran down the steps to catch up with Gordo.

"GORDO!"

He looked back and he stopped to wait, he told his friends to go on. Lizzie didn't speak a word all she did was hand him a letter. Lizzie headed for the school, she was already marked absent for the first period, but that's not why she was heading inside.

She was heading inside to talk to the counselor. She reached the counselor's office she walked in.

"Mrs. Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure. Have a seat."

"Thank-you."

Lizzie took a seat.

"So what can I help you with? But first what's your name?"

"My name is Elizabeth McGuire."

"Okay, Ms. McGuire, what can I help you with?"

"I need to tell you something, and I need help on telling my parents."

"Alright, let me just shut the door and we can talk."

Mrs. Blake got up and closed the door.

"Alright."

"I'm a senior and I graduate this year. I always hated when high school girls would get pregnant I always would tell G- my boyfriend that they are just ruining their future. And now, I've found my self in the same situation."

"So you're pregnant. And do you think that you're ruining your future?"

"Yes and no."

"Why both?"

"The yes because I won't get the chance to graduate, and go to college. And no because my future is being a mother to this child, and going on with my life."

"Does the father know?"

"Yeah."

"And what did he have to say?"

"Well when I found out I was pregnant I was excited, and I thought that Go- the father would be too. But he wasn't."

"We need to talk to him. Umm what's his name?"

"Do we need to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Okay, his name is David Gordon."

"The quarterback David Gordon?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She sent a note for him to join them in the counselor's office.

Meanwhile in the guys locker room.

Gordo just finished getting dressed and was about to leave the locker room when he remembered that Lizzie gave him a letter. So he opened it up and read it. And this is what it read:

_Gordo,_

_I know that you don't like the idea of having a kid, especially when you're the football star. And I'm sitting here watching you play, and you're great but that's not the fact. The fact is that you want to go to college and that's cool with me. You can still go to college and be a father at the same time. A child needs a mother and a father, and I really wish that you'd be here for our child. I also wanted to let you know that I love you now and I will forever._

_Love always,_

_Lizzie_

While Gordo was walking to his next class a student with a pass stopped him. Gordo took the pass and headed for the counselor's office. He finally arrived to the counselor's office, he knocked on the door and Mrs. Blake answered the door.

Gordo walked in and he saw Lizzie, he took a seat next to Lizzie.

"Hey Mr. Gordon. Do you know why I asked you here today?"

"No I don't know why you asked me here."

"Well we have a situation here."

"Okay."

"Your girlfriend is pregnant and you're not okay with it. Why is that?"

"It's not I'm not okay with because I am, I'm just worried about bringing a child into this world and not being able to care for it the way it deserves."

"Lizzie do you have anything to say to David?"

"Yes, Gordo we can do this together, give this child the kind of care it needs but we need to do it together."

"Okay, Lizzie."

"Alright it looks like you guys should tell your parents now."

"But how?"

"Just get the both of your guys' parents to sit down and then tell them."

"Thank-you Mrs. Blake."

"You're welcome."

Lizzie and Gordo walked out of the counselor's office hand in hand. They left the school and went to the beach.

A/N: I know this chapter is kind of lame, but bare with me. Please review.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I'm sorry that I took forever to update. So here goes the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. It may be short though; it's going to be mainly about Lizzie and Gordo their parents.

They went to the beach to talk about what they're going to do.

"Lizzie, I know that this wasn't something we planned."

"Yeah I know. But no one our age really plans this, we knew it was a possibility you know."

"I know it was a possibility I just didn't think it would happen."

"Well it did, and we need to tell our parents and we need to make some decisions."

"How are we going to tell our parents? What kind of decisions do we need to make?"

"I don't know how we're going to tell our parents. I guess we just need to get them all together and then the both of us tell them. I want to keep the baby I already decided that. But I need to be schooled some other why, like home schooled, or night school. And you finish high school."

"Okay. So while I'm at school you're going to be home either being schooled or you're going to night school. Right?"

"Right, I already talked to the counselor about it. You just need to focus on school and stuff."

"Okay. So we're keeping the baby?"

"Yes."

They finished their conversation then they walked along the beach before heading to the car. When they got to the car Gordo called his parents and told them to meet him at the McGuire's, and Lizzie called her parents and told them that her and Gordo had to talk to them and the Gordons, and that the Gordon's were on their way.

Minutes later

Lizzie and Gordo just walked in the door when they spotted the McGuire's and the Gordon's in the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen holding hands. Luckily the parents were already sitting down.

"Mom, dad me and Gordo have something to tell you guys."

"Okay honey what is it," asked Jo.

"M-mom..."

Lizzie knew that she had Gordo there for here no matter what happened. She squeezed his hand.

"Momi'mpregnant."

She said it in one big word. Hoping that she wouldn't have to repeat it.

"WHAT?" Sam and Mr. Gordon shouted at the same time.

"She's pregnant. My son got someone pregnant, how great is that. Now he has no future."

"Lizzie, what do you guys plan on doing?"

"We plan on keeping the baby."

"Lizzie, this is your senior year."

"I know."

"Gordo, when we said to plan for your future we didn't say to get someone pregnant. We meant college, and your career."

"I know, but this one came first, plus I'll still be in school playing football and stuff."

"Gordo, you will have other responsibilities too, like finding a job and helping Lizzie. Plus being able to keep your grades up."

"I know that."

"Dad, Mr. Gordon you haven't said anything for the past few minutes."

They still didn't speak, but either did Mrs. Gordon or Mrs. McGuire. So Lizzie and Gordo left the kitchen and went out into the backyard, they sat on the patio, and all they did was sit and hold hands.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I know the dialogue may be a little confusing and I'm sorry about that. Please review.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire Character's but I do own Camille, James, Beth and John (Later in story). I don't own any songs either.

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. Just been busy with school. Or I would be updating everyday. I'm going to skip ahead, up to when Lizzie has the baby. Sorry for jumping so far ahead, it's just that I didn't know what to write. Thanks for the reviews.

Lizzie had just had the baby; it's a girl. Her and Gordo named her Camille Judith Gordon. She was born a little early, by like a few weeks.

Lizzie has been out of school for five months and she will be able to return in a couple weeks. She'll be able to graduate with her class.

"Oh, Lizzie she's so adorable."

"Thanks mom."

"Matt can't be here on the fact that Melina's water broke while you were giving birth."

"Wow that's cool."

Matt didn't get in much trouble mainly because of the whole, Lizzie, Gordo thing. Gordo was going to go to UCLA with a full scholarship but he also got one from Notre Dome. He chose UCLA, he wanted to go to Notre Dome but he wanted to be closer to Lizzie and Camille.

A few days later

Lizzie brought Camille home, and Melina brought home James. Melina lives in the McGuire household while Gordo and Lizzie live in a small apartment in town.

Their parents helped on the down payment, but they had to do the rest. Which was pretty hard during the last 3 ½ months, because Lizzie couldn't work anymore. Lizzie and Gordo thought about marriage but not until they have enough money.

They made a nursery for Camille it looked nice.

Back at the McGuires

Melina and Matt moved into Lizzie's room and made Matt's into a nursery. They did that 6 months before James was born.

Melina's parents weren't talking to her anymore. Which is said considering that she just had James a few days ago.

Mrs. McGuire hated to see Melina Upset especially since she has a cute baby boy. She decided to give Melina's parents a call.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?" answered Beth.

"Hello, this is Mrs. McGuire."

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

"You can talk to your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter."

"Yeah you do. Her name is Melina and a few days ago she had a healthy baby boy named James."

"She had the baby?"

"Yes, but she hasn't been very happy. Because you guys, HER PARENTS, disowned her."

The conversation went on awhile longer.

Back at Lizzie's and Gordo's

"Gordo!"

Gordo came running out of the nursery.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know what you would like for dinner?"

"I don't know. What would you like?"

"Salmon and Rice."

"Sounds good to me."

Lizzie made Salmon and Rice for dinner.

They enjoyed their dinner.

**Every time our eyes meet **

**This feeling inside me **

**Is almost more than I can take**

**Baby when you touch me **

**I can feel how much you love me**

**And it just blows me away **

**I've never been this close to anyone or anything **

**I can hear your thoughts **

**I can see your dreams **

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side **

**Forever and ever **

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you **

**The smell of your skin **

**The taste of your kiss **

**The way you whisper in the dark **

**Your hair all around me, baby you surround me **

**You touch every place in my heart **

**Oh, it feels like the first time every time **

**I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes **

**I don't know how you do what you do **

**I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better **

**I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side **

**Forever and ever **

**Every little thing that you do **

**Baby I'm amazed by you **

**Every little thing that you do **

**I'm so in love with you **

**It just keeps getting better **

**I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side **

**Forever and ever **

**Every little thing that you do **

**Oh, every little thing that you do **

**Baby I'm amazed by you **

**---Lonestar**

A/N: Sorry for the chapter being short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been busy with school and stuff. Lizzie and Gordo have already graduated from college.

The one thing that Lizzie doesn't like about the mornings is that she has to get up. But the one thing she doesn't like the most and that is walking up at different hours of the night, but her and Gordo take turns but she does it most of the time.

Gordo goes to school and is only home on the weekends, plus he works. He promised that he would go to school even though he has a child. And you're probably wondering how does Lizzie pay the bills? Well that's easy. Gordo sends money and Lizzie also uses money from her banking account. She made all that money before she had Camille.

Lizzie is technically a single mother, because she is always home with Camille. Lizzie is going to start working again when Camille reaches six months of age. And Gordo is only home on weekends and holidays. So Lizzie will get to see of Cammy's firsts, her first words, her first step, and her first taste of baby food.

Lizzie and Gordo do talk when he's away at school, either by phone or e-mail.

This morning when Lizzie woke up to Camille crying she decided that there was no real point in going back to sleep, so she decided to check her e-mail. Well, she wasn't all that surprised when she saw that she got e-mail from Gordo.

The e-mail read:

_Lizzie, _

_Hey how are you and Camille doing? I really do wish that I could be there all the time. But the only reason why I'm even here at UCLA is because I made a promise to my parents and I got a scholarship. I get to start in tomorrow's game. The guys are pretty cool and all. I do miss you guys; I'm not the only freshman here with a child back home. In fact one of my new friends has twins back home. He's from Oregon. Hey I got to go so I can finish my report that's due in a few days._

_Love,_

_Gordo _

They try to write a lot but it's kind of hard because they don't know what to say. Yeah they're a couple and all; they're not even engaged. Lizzie decided to reply. She wasn't all that happy.

She wrote for a few minutes but she had to start her day. Her day is usually a routine: first, she cleans the house, second she does the laundry, third she takes a shower, and last she gets her daughter ready for the day. But sometimes she doesn't get to take a shower until nighttime.

In an ordinary day her and Camille go out and do things.

When Gordo got back from work that night he decided to check his e-mail, and he wasn't all that surprised either when he saw that he got an e-mail from Lizzie. Her e-mail to him read:

_DAVID GORDON_,

_YOU'RE NOT JUST THERE BECAUSE YOU GOT A SCHOLARSHIP, OR BECAUSE YOU PROMISED YOUR PARENTS. You know why you're there you just don't want to admit it to yourself. You are there because you want to be a director or a NFL pro player. You just have troubles admitting it because you think that you should be here for Camille and me but you know the truth is that you have to be in school. Because one of us has to be in school. I'm going to start working when Camille is at least six months, because I don't want to miss anything. I love you Gordo but I don't want you to lie to yourself because you don't like the truth. Be true to yourself. Well I have to get to cleaning before Camille wakes up._

_Love,_

_Lizzie_

In the beginning of the e-mail she was mad at him, but she finally realized why she was mad at him. She might have also figured out what she wants to be, when she goes through school in six months. She wants to be a therapist, or a kid's therapist.

The next morning Lizzie decided to go off her daily routine, which she hated. She started her morning when Cammy woke up. She decided to take Cammy to go surprise her father. Gordo didn't even know hence that it's a surprise.

They drove for a few hours, and Camille wasn't at all much trouble. They finally arrived at Gordo's apartment. How they pay for two apartments they don't even know.

Lizzie knew that Gordo was due home in a few minutes so she decided to go to the store next to his apartment. She bought a few things, mainly because she had to burn some time. Well, she decided that he would be home by now, so she paid and left.

A few minutes later Lizzie left for his apartment. She headed up the steps; she finally reached the door, with Cammy. She knocked on the door. She heard silence for the first few minutes, but that didn't last long because a girl answered the door.

"Hey how can I help you?" the lady at the door asked.

"I think I got the wrong apartment number." Lizzie replied nervously.

"Whom may I ask that you're looking for?"

"I was looking for a David Gordon."

"Oh yeah he lives here."

"Are you studying for a test with him?" she once again asked nervously.

"No, we are going out. Why?"

"Umm… never mind can you just tell him Lizzie, andCamille stopped by."

"Sure."

**(A/N: I know that this story is no longer going with the song and I'm sorry about that. I do hope that you enjoy it though. I know that what happened above and what's about to happen next is so unexpected. But I had to do something to make it interesting.)**

Lizzie just then figured out why you should never try and surprise someone like she was planning on doing. So when she had just started to turn away she heard this:

"Hey Roxxy who was at the door?" Gordo asked while the door was still open.

"Hey _Roxxy_ will you hold her for a minute?" Lizzie asked angrily.

"Sure…" Roxxy answered unsure.

"GORDO IT'S ME LIZZIE." Lizzie replied while barging through the door.

"Oh hey Lizzie." He replied shockingly.

"DON'T YOU _HEY LIZZIE_ ME."

"What are you yelling about?"

"LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE. HMM… LET'S ASK THE GIRL THAT YOU'RE DATING."

"Oh her?"

"Yeah her."

"I can explain."

"You may be able to, but you know what I don't really care for it not right now anyways. And you know don't you even think about coming home this weekend because you won't be coming in."

"But… Lizzie."

Lizzie turned around with out stopping to here a stupid excuse; she took her child from _Roxxy_. And she just went out that door with no intentions of turning back. Once she reached outside she putCamille in her car seat. Right when Lizzie hopped into the drivers seat Gordo showed up right outside her door.

Lizzie already locked the doors.

"LIZZIE."

"NO."

She started the car, and she felt like crying. She really did, but she couldn't because she didn't want to show him how bad he hurt her. She wanted him to suffer knowing what he did.

"GOOD-BYE." Lizzie said as she pulled out.

A/N: Sorry if this is short and if you didn't like what I did. Please review and tell me what you thought. If you know anyone who likes Lizzie McGuire stories will you tell them about this story? I know I sound desperate, it's just that I want someone to read my stories. You know what just scratch what I said.


	6. Chapter Six

When Lizzie pulled out she did have tears in her eyes, but she didn't let that change her mind on letting Gordo coming home over the weekend. She doesn't even want to see him right now. But she never said that she wouldn't talk to him. She was so upset at that moment that she silenced her cell phone then she turned on the radio, the song that was on the radio was SHeDAISY's "Little good-byes".

_I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear  
You never listen when I talk  
Maybe you'll listen when I walk  
So I made up my mind and made a sandwich  
And I didn't shed a tear  
I gave you one last minute of my time  
In this mess I left behind_

You'll come home tonight  
And turn on the light  
Don't you be surprised to find  
My little good-byes

Empty hangers by the closet floor  
Lipstick tube on the bathroom floor  
Unpaid bills by the kitchen phone  
I took the Beatles, left Billy Joel  
My little good-byes

I'm sure you're sure I'll be back in just an hour or two  
You'll tape a Hallmark to my door  
They always said it better than you  
And if ya wonderin' if you're gonna hear from me  
Well take a real good look around boy  
And it won't be hard to see

When you come home tonight  
And turn on the light  
Don't you be surprised to find  
My little good-byes

Took your favorite Dodgers hat  
Left the litter, but I took the cat  
My little good-byes  
Loaded up the TV in the back of my car  
Have fun watching the VCR  
My little good-byes  
Little Good-byes, oh baby, little good-byes

_Bridge:  
So cry to your mom and your sympathetic friends  
And tell 'em how the story ends_

My Little Good-byes  
Took the hourglass left the sand  
Now you got time on your hands

_My little good-byes  
Took the statue from Japan  
Funny little Buddah man_

_My little good-byes  
Changed my voice on the machine  
Or there'll be little good-byes with every ring  
My little good-byes _

_Left the pictures took the frames  
Got the umbrella, here comes the rain  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Rain, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah,yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Little Good-byes_

Lizzie thought to her self on the way home:

'Oh My Gosh I don't see why he would do that to his daughter and me. I thought that I could trust him but I guess I was wrong. He's just like Kate's boyfriend, whom she didn't dump because "she loves him too much". I love Gordo but I think that having a family early, and stuff is why he did all this. He's been with me for a while. Oh My God look at me I'm making excuses for him.'

While I was thinking I was interrupted when my cell started to ring, so I turned down the radio and answered it. It was Gordo, before I answered the phone I took a deep breath then looked at my beautiful daughter.

"Hello."

"Lizzie?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"You know how many people tell their girlfriends that they're sorry but that doesn't stop them from doing it all over again."

"But that's not who I am."

"If that's not who you are then why did you do it now?"

"I don't know, I guess the fact that already having a child and being with the same girl did it. I never saw the real world without having you there or our daughter…" he said before getting cut off by Lizzie.

"That's exactly what I thought, I knew that having a child at such a young age was too much for you. I mean yeah it was too much for me, but I can handle it, I have to."

"I guess I just had to test my feelings for you."

"What are your feelings for me? How do you guess that you had to test those feelings?"

"I love you Lizzie, I really, really do. I needed to see if what I felt for you was true."

"Were you doubting us. I love you Gordo, but I don't want you thinking that you have to love me or stay with me because of Camille. I don't want you pretending, if you want to take a break or something I understand."

"Lizzie I do love you and I do want to stay with you because I do love you and Camille. I don't want to go on a break, that would really hurt if we did."

"Gordo, I think that we…"

A/N: I do hope that you liked this chapter, and yes I know I'm going to leave you hanging. Please review and tell me if they should stay together or go on a little break.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Gordo, I think that we…" 

"We should what?" Gordo asked nervously.

"I think that we should take a break." Lizzie said with a tear running down her cheek.

"No, Lizzie you don't mean it."

"I'm sorry Gordo but I do mean it. I don't want it but it's something that has to happen."

"Why."

"Because I think that we've been together for awhile now, and I feel that you feel like you have to be with me considering the fact that we have a child."

"No I don't feel that way. I feel like I need you and Camille."

"If you needed us Gordo you wouldn't have cheated on me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. How many times would like me to say it before you forgive me."

"When I can trust you, which I need time away from you for awhile."

Lizzie hung up before he got the chance to say anything else she couldn't handle having this conversation with him right now. She was too mad at him for what he did, she sort of understood why he did it but the part she didn't understand is why he didn't tell her how he felt he just kept it away from her.

Lizzie drove for awhile before returning home. She couldn't wait to get home she just wanted to be home so bad but first she had to stop by her parents' house to ask them a question.

Lizzie couldn't wait another three months to start work mainly because right now she didn't want Gordo sending them money for bills she wanted to make the money herself. But she also wanted to prove to him that she didn't need him right now.

Lizzie finally pulled up to her parents' house, she went to the back of her car and opened the door and unbuckled Camille and carried her to the door. Lizzie knocked on the door to her parents' house. Her mom answered the door.

"Lizzie I thought that you went to go see Gordo?"

"I did but something happened that made me come home earlier than expected."

"Honey what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about. But I do have a question to ask you, I know it's a lot to ask but I feel that I need to do this."

"What is it honey?"

"Can you watch Camille for me during the day while I work?"

"I thought that you were going to wait until she was 6 months old."

"I was but I feel like this is something that I have to do."

"Is Gordo not making enough money or is your bank account running low?"

"No mom it's none of those it's just something that I have to do."

"Okay honey, I can watch Camille during the day."

"Thank-you mom."

Lizzie and Camille stayed for awhile and talked with Lizzie's parents. Then they left for home. It was about 9 o' clock when they arrived home, Lizzie took Camille to her room and put her to bed. Lizzie knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep that night so she went out side the sliding glass door and sat on the deck with her baby monitor at hand.

The next morning Lizzie woke up outside sitting in a chair and her baby Camille crying so she ran into the house and to Camille's crib side and picked her up and took her into the kitchen. Lizzie made a quick bottle for Camille.

Lizzie loved being with her daughter, Lizzie believes that Camille is the best thing that has ever happened to her. She knew Gordo was the best thing that has happened to her as well. Lizzie got Camille ready for the day as well as her self especially since Lizzie has to go and search for a job.

About an hour later Lizzie was on her way to taking Camille to her parents' house. Lizzie didn't have a job yet but she had some lined up.

The jobs that she had lined up were:

A receptionist

A teller

A waitress

A cashier

When Lizzie dropped off Camille she saw that Melina was awake too, so they talked for awhile.

"So Melina how's Matt handling the fact that he's a father?"

"He's doing pretty good. He helps out a lot."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I hate having to wake up early in the morning but that's what comes with being a mother I guess."

"Yeah I hate that too."

Melina heard James crying

"Umm… well duty calls."

"Okay well talk to you later."

Lizzie's mom Jo walked in and by that time Lizzie had to go, because she would've been late for looking for a job, plus she might be able to get a job where Ethan works but she wasn't sure.

"Hey mom, I got to get going I'm sorry."

"That's okay honey."

Camille was sleeping in her car seat, when Lizzie went to kiss her good-bye on her forehead.

Lizzie pulled out of the driveway and towards town.

Like fifteen minutes later she pulled up to this realtors office, which is wear Ethan works. He took over the office for his dad Ethan obviously didn't go to college; he took over the office after his father got ill. Ethan just learned how to do the job from what his dad taught him and just things he figured out. Mainly what he knows is street smarts.

Lizzie walked into Ethan's office…

"Lizzie. How are you doing?"

"Ethan I'm doing good. What about you?"

"I'm doing okay. So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you have any job openings?"

"Umm… yeah actually I do. I have a receptionist that just quit. Do you think that you'd like that job?"

"Sure any job is okay with me."

"Great, I just need you to fill out this application, and you'll have to come in for an interview sometime this week."

"Okay that sounds great."

"So how are you and 'Gordon' doing?"

"We're doing okay."

'I can't believe that I just lied to Ethan.' Lizzie thought to herself.

"How are you and Miranda doing?"

"Okay."

Ethan lied just like Lizzie did. But no one cheated like Gordo did to Lizzie, they weren't doing all that great because he was so involved in doing his work and she was so involved in doing her school work.

"Hey I got to go." Lizzie said

"Okay umm… I'll call you and we can set up an interview.

"Alright that sounds great."

Lizzie headed over to her mom's house to visit and pick up Camille.

On the way to her parents' house her cell phone started to ring, the caller ID read 'Gordo'.

Err…

"Hello."

"Hey Lizzie, I'm sending you some money for the bills and stuff."

"That's okay. I don't need it but thanks anyway."

"What do you mean you don't need it?"

"I might have a job by the end of the week."

"But Camille doesn't turn six months for like another three months."

"Yeah I know but I need to do this."

"Why, to prove that you don't need me right now."

"Exactly. Gordo if you couldn't handle the fact of having a child, why didn't you tell me I would've understood."

"I didn't realize that I couldn't handle it until a week ago."

"You still should've told me. I know that we aren't engaged and we aren't married but we still have to be honest and truthful."

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry."

"I know that you are but how can I trust you now. We need to take at least a break for a month."

"Okay, but I don't like the idea."

"Either do I. Hey I got to go."

"Okay. I love you Lizzie."

"I love you to Gordo."

A/N: I hope you liked the update. Sorry it took me awhile and don't worry Lizzie and Gordo will get back together.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner it's just that I've been busy with school, and driving school but since I don't have school today I thought I should update, I might update tomorrow, and Wednesday. I will update my other stories too. I would like to thank** nomad274 **for reminding me to update my story. And all my reviewers that keep me writing.

I would tell you what's going to happen in this chapter but I think that you should just read and find out.

Later in the week Ethan called and told Lizzie that she got the job, Lizzie was so excited because she hasn't worked since before Camille was born. She and Camille went out for dinner that night with her parents, Matt, Melina, and James. James was such a cute little baby so is Camille. Lizzie found it kind of weird how Camille and James are around the same age, and that the same day that Lizzie became a mother, she also became an aunt.

Lizzie was to start work the following week. She would be the receptionist for Ethan, who was always busy so he obviously needed a receptionist fast. Ethan and Miranda's relationship was kind of on rocks; they were both so busy that they didn't see much of each other. So Lizzie had to think of something to get them together for one night with out work and she would have to do it so they wouldn't suspect a thing. She was going to do this because she had to keep herself occupied, and Gordo off her mind.

That next Monday Lizzie dropped Camille off at her parent's house and headed for work. Lizzie couldn't wait to get to work because she wanted to prove she didn't need Gordo but deep down she knew she needed him but not for money to pay the bills she could do that. She needed him because she loved him more than anything… the same with Camille.

She walked into work that day and Ethan showed her and told her what she would do, he also told her that if she learns a few things while working here she could become a realtor too. So she was kind of excited about that. She knew she would answer phones, file, etc.

Miranda stopped in that day to see Ethan.

"Hey Lizzie, I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah I just started today."

"So how is Camille?"

"She's doing good. So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good just always busy with school, and Ethan is always stuck here in the office. Our lives are totally different now. I wish that I could just get one night with him with no interruptions. I think that we should just end this but I really don't want to."

"Then don't. Oh, you can go in if you want."

"Okay, thanks Lizzie."

"You're welcome Randa."

She went back to work after that, she saw clients come and go some where happy, stressed, and just plain out confused. She started to pick up some things over two weeks of working there so she came up with a plan to get Miranda and Ethan together with NO INTERRUPTIONS. So she worked on at home. She went online and found a nice quiet restaurant, she would send them both notes saying to meet each other there. And Lizzie knew that it would talk more to get Ethan to go but she knew that she could convince him to go.

The next day Lizzie had sent Miranda a rose with a card that read:

_Miranda,_

_I thought that we could use a night to ourselves with no interruptions, so I was thinking that you could meet me at 'Down to Earth' tonight for dinner._

_Love forever and always,_

_Ethan_

And she acted like Miranda left a note for him and that note read:

_Ethan,_

_I was thinking that we could use a night to ourselves, without work or school getting in the way. So I was thing that you could meet me at 'Down to Earth' tonight for dinner._

_Love forever and always,_

_Miranda_

Lizzie thought to herself ' how is that I can help my friends with their relationship problems but I can't help my own relationship?'

Later that day Lizzie got a call from Miranda:

"Lizzie."

"Miranda." Lizzie mocked.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Ethan asked me to meet him at'Down to Earth'."

"Wow that's cool."

**(A/n: Just so you know I made up the restaurant 'Down to Earth.')**

"Yeah I can't believe that he's going to get away from work for dinner."

"That is so awesome."

"Hey Lizzie I got to go."

"Okay talk to you later."

They then hung up. Lizzie felt proud of herself she couldn't believe that this might actually work. Now all she had to do was convince Ethan to leave at 6 o' clock. She knew she could but she didn't know if it was going to be easy or not. So she had to start thinking of ways to get him out.

Well she just sat there working and thinking at the same time, she was always busy but she knew that she could one day become a realtor and help people find their dream homes, when she was stuck in a two room apartment. But she was happy where she lived.

It came to the time where she had to get Ethan out, so she walked into his office.

"Ethan don't you have that date with Miranda tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well shouldn't you get going?"

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because how can I, I have all this paperwork to get done."

"Don't worry I can finish the paperwork."

"Lizzie, you're so nice. But I don't think you know how to do the paperwork."

"You'd be surprised, what I actually know."

"Okay I'll give you a chance but I'm going to have to go over them in the morning."

"That's okay, just as long as you get going."

He left and Lizzie was happy with herself, probably happier then she thought she could be. She had to call her mom and tell her that she was going to be later then usual.

Gordo on the other hand at school kept himself busy by doing schoolwork and working on his next film project, and practicing for the next game every week. Lizzie would watch the games any chance she could get. He didn't play much mainly because he was new and a freshman. But she still enjoyed watching the game.

He knew that he and Lizzie would talk again soon, to work things out between them. He knows how he feels about her so he can't wait until they talk again to tell her how he really feels and talk everything out.

I've sure enjoyed the rain But I'm looking forward to the sun You have to feel the pain 

_**When you loose the love you gave someone**_

_**I thought by now the time **_

_**Would take away these lonely tears **_

_**I hope you're doing fine all alone. **_

_**But where do I go from **_

_**Here 'cause **_

_**Without you I'm not okay **_

_**And without you **_

_**I've lost my way **_

_**My heart's stuck **_

_**In second place ooh **_

_**Without you **_

_**Well I never thought I'd be **_

_**Lying here without you by my side **_

_**It seems unreal to me that **_

_**The life you promised was a lie **_

_**You made it look so easy **_

_**Making love into memories **_

_**I guess you go what you wanted **_

_**But what about me 'cause **_

_**Without you I'm not okay **_

_**And without you I've lost my way **_

_**My heart's stuck in second place ooh **_

_**Without you **_

_**Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart **_

_**That I'm better off without you **_

'_**Cause baby I can't live **_

_**Without you I'm not okay **_

_**And without you I've lost my way **_

_**My heart's stuck in second place ooh **_

_**Without you Without you**_

_**-Dixie Chicks**_

**(A/N: I'm hoping this song helps. It's supposed to show how Lizzie and Gordo feel without each other I so hope it fits.)**

Lizzie was happy when she was done with the paper she put them back in the folders and headed to pick up Camille. She couldn't wait to get to rest.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I tried my best. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	9. Chapter Nine

When Lizzie got home from work that day, she put Camille to bed because it was already past her bedtime. Lizzie wasn't tire yet, even though it was like 9 o'clock and she had work at 6 o'clock in the morning, well she doesn't have to be to work until 7 o'clock but she has to get ready, drop Camille off and go across town.

Lizzie was checking her e-mail when the phone started to ring; she didn't want Camille to wake up so she didn't even check the caller ID so she answered right away.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lizzie don't hang up… just let's talk."

"Okay fine Gordo let's talk. What do you want to talk about, the fact that you went and cheated on me, you chose to hide the fact that you couldn't handle this whole baby thing at a young age?"

"Lizzie, I'm sorry about cheating on you. It's not that I couldn't handle it, I could."

"Gordo, you couldn't handle it just admit. You didn't have to stick with me because you got me pregnant, I could've lasted with being a single mother and I know that because look I'm doing it now, with my parent's help."

"I know I didn't have to stick with you but it was the right thing to do…"

"The right thing to do… thanks Gordo well it's nice to know the real reason why you stayed with me. Because it was the "right" thing to do."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well that's sure how it came out."

"I stuck with you because I love you, yes I messed up and I'm sorry and I know that you're not going to forgive me just yet."

"You're wrong I do forgive you but I just can't trust you yet. You said that you were trying to figure out you're real feelings for me, I'm wondering how do you feel? I know you say you love me but how do you feel?"

"I feel like I couldn't live with out you, I love you and Camille so much I miss you more then you know. All I want now more than anything is to be able to come home and spend time with you and Camille. You know what else I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Thanks Gordo I really needed to know that. And believe me I did need to hear that."

"Lizzie when will I be able to come home?"

"When I can trust you again. I got to go I have work in the morning."

"Okay, I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too Gordo."

Lizzie went to bed that night nearly in tears, because she missed Gordo she really did. She wanted him home so bad that she didn't have the words but she couldn't trust him yet. She knew that Gordo wanted to be with his daughter and he would be soon.

The next morning Lizzie woke up and got ready as usual, and dropped off Camille and got to work. When she got to work that day and Ethan wasn't in his office which was really unusual. But she got to her work, and did some research on becoming a realtor.

Like an hour later Ethan showed up and he didn't look as stressful as he usually did. He went up to Lizzie and asked if the paperwork was all filled out like it was supposed to be. And of course Lizzie told him that she had it all done.

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah Ethan?"

"Me and Miranda figured that you might have had something to do with why we went out last night because when we got there we asked each other about the notes and we found out that none of us wrote those. And we want to thank-you. It was the best night that we've had together in a long time."

"You're welcome, anything to help out two friends."

"I was wondering about something."

"What is that?"

"Why did you fix mine and Miranda's relationship but you're not fixing yours?"

"Because I don't know how to fix mine yet to be completely honest."

"Why, what happened?"

"Gordo cheated on me, while he was away at college."

"I can't believe that Gordon do that."

"Either can I."

"Yeah, so umm… I'm going to get back to work."

"Back?"

"Okay I'm going to go and work."

"Okay."

She continued her research for a place where she could go to a school to get a real estate license, but she couldn't be away from her daughter too much. She already had her father gone a lot; she didn't need her mother to be too. But Lizzie just came up with a great idea.

She walked into Ethan's office…

"Ethan?"

"Yeah."

"Umm… I was just thinking about what you said."

"And that is?"

"Why I fixed yours and Miranda's relationship instead of mine and Gordo's"

"And that is because?"

"I don't know but I was wondering if I could have the rest of the day off so I can try and fix it sort of."

"Sure. And by the way you did a great job on those forms."

"Thank you so much for both of those things. I'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Don't mention it, just good luck."

"Okay see ya."

She walked out the door and headed for her mom's house to go pick up Camille. She just kept thinking of things to do, and what to say.

She finally got to her mom's house to pick up Camille; she didn't have time to explain it to her mom. She just had to pick up Camille and get going and on her way.

She drove for 3 straight hours just to get to Gordo's apartment. She couldn't wait to get out of the car, she went to the backseat of her car and picked Camille up who was sleeping in her car seat.

Lizzie walked up to his apartment door and thought a minute before knocking on the door, she was going to walk away but the door was already opening. So Lizzie turned and looked to see who opened up the door, it wasn't Gordo it was some girl.

Lizzie couldn't but help think 'Oh my God not again…'

But she knew she couldn't jump to conclusions.

"Hey?"

"Hey umm… is David home?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. Would you like for me to get him?"

"Umm… sure after you answer one question for me?"

"Okay."

"What are you to David?"

"I am…"

A/N: I thought I'd leave you guys hanging. Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter Ten

"_What are you to David?" _

"I am…" 

"I am his roommates girlfriend. What are you to David?"

"I guess girlfriend."

"Guess? I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Well we have a little conflict thing going on, and yeah he has a girlfriend. I just live back home in Hillridge while G-David is here at college."

"Oh. He's in his room."

"Okay, thank-you."

Lizzie walked to Gordo's door and knocked. Then she was starting to rethink that whole thing but once again the door was opening before she could walk away fast enough.

"L-Lizzie?"

"Hey…"

"What brought you here?"

"Camille did."

"Well come on in."

Lizzie walked in to his room, and books were everywhere. Some weren't even about what he was doing in school. She couldn't believe the look of his room; his room was usually all neat.

"How did Camille bring you here?"

"Because she doesn't just need a mother she needs a father whether we're together or not. We don't have to be together for her to have the both of us."

"But it would be better for her if we were together."

"But we shouldn't just stay together just because it would be better for her, it would have to be something that we both want."

"Lizzie did you come here to tell me something?"

"I don't know."

"So you're not here to break everything off?"

"I honestly don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know because I'm still thinking of the whole situation that we were in week or so ago. You cheated on me Gordo. I can't just forgive and forget the whole thing. I trusted you. I trusted you for years, I trusted you with my heart, with my everything. And you went and gave that all up."

"I'm sorry Lizzie I didn't know that you put so much trust into me."

"Well I did but I but how much I love you the same way I did trust. And half of it is still there."

"Only half? My love for you the whole thing is still there."

"Well your love for me must not have been there when you went and cheated on me."

"It was still there…"

"If you loved me like you say you do then you wouldn't have went and cheated on me."

"How is it that every time that we talk the whole I cheated on you comes up?"

"Because that's why we're not together right now."

"Well that may be the reason but you're the one that keeps this whole thing going. I wanted to fix but no you wanted to go on a break."

"I needed for us to take a break. So you can get your priorities straight and I can get mine."

"And what might your priorities be?"

"My career, my daughter, where I want my life to go."

"What is your career? Where do you want your life to go? And she's our daughter."

"I want to be a real estate agent, I need to take classes to get my license for that. I want my life to mean something; I want to be with someone who wants ME. I want our daughter to not make the same mistakes that I made, even though Camille isn't a mistake. I want to watch her grow up, and make something of herself. I want to be able to make enough money to get out of that apartment; I want to be able to provide for our daughter without your parents' or my parents' help. I want to be independent. I want to love someone who will love me enough to marry me."

"Those are great priorities. But the last part when you said that you want someone to love and someone who will you enough to marry you, so did you want to get married."

"I did. I wanted to marry the guy I loved with my everything but not now. I mean I will eventually want to marry someone again, but whom? I don't know. When? I don't know. There are so many questions that I ask myself that I don't even know the answers to. But I do know one thing, I love you and right now I don't think that I could change it."

"I'm sorry for ruining your trust for me. But I think that you should've called that day."

"Why so you could make sure she wasn't around that day, or so you wouldn't get caught. So if you were to never get caught would you have told me?"

"Yes I would eventually tell you."

"Like when she finds you and tells you that she's pregnant and you might be the father, and that you'd have to tell me because it would come up."

"Lizzie, you're right okay. You're right about everything. I couldn't handle the fact of being a father at such a young age and believe me I'm not the only one. There are college guys here that have kids about the same age as Camille and they can't handle it."

"And let me guess they didn't cheat on their girlfriends, or maybe even wives."

"No, well one has but they're still together. And you were right about the whole entire thing okay. Is that what you wanted to hear."

"No, I wanted to hear that I was wrong about the whole thing."

She didn't let him have another chance of saying anything else she just walked right out of his room with Camille in her arms and out the front door. She had to get to her car before he'd catch up. She got Camille into her car seat, and she got into the front seat and was just about to start the car, when Gordo showed up.

"Lizzie, please lets just talk."

"We did. And I heard everything that I possibly could handle at the moment."

"We should work everything out. You shouldn't leave angry or upset."

Lizzie got out of the car, but she left the car door opened.

"Okay Gordo, this time you're going to talk and I'll listen. Not that you didn't talk up there."

"Lizzie I want you to trust me again, I want you to love me, I want to be in your life and Camille's life. Having all those things are the most important things to me right now. I wanted to marry you too, but I didn't think that you wanted the same thing."

"I do love you, and you have some of my trust back. And you are in our lives whether you're their or not."

"So are we still on a break?"

"I don't know."

They just stood there for a few minutes in silence until the girl showed up. She walked up to Gordo and Lizzie just stood there not hoping for anything bad to happen.

"David, it's nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Talk."

**(A/N: I know that Gordo might be acting like a jerk, but he's really upset and tired and not in a good mood.)**

"David I know that we broke up like a week or so ago. And that we dated for awhile."

"That doesn't tell me why you are here."

"David I'm pregnant."

"That's impossible because we never done anything."

Gordo's POV:

The look on Lizzie's face just so devastated me, I couldn't believe that she was going to believe her over me.

"David you don't have to be there."

"What the heck is your problem, we never did anything except hang out and kiss a couple times."

She didn't say anything else she just started to walk away.

"Bye Gordo." Lizzie said with tears coming down her face.

"Lizzie, she's lying."

"Gordo, I don't know who to believe."

"Lizzie we just had everything worked out and you're just going to change your mind because of a lie she just came up and said."

"Gordo I love you."

No one's POV:

Lizzie didn't get into her car yet, she walked back over to Gordo and he wrapped his arms around Lizzie and she just rested her head on his chest with tears still coming down her face.

A/N: I hope you like how this chapter turned out. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Lizzie left Gordo's apartment a few minutes after he wrapped his arms around Lizzie. Lizzie was too confused with the whole Gordo and that girl that she didn't even know what to say. But she wasn't going back to Hillridge yet; she was going to stay to work things out. She knew she had to call Ethan and ask for an extra day off of work. She wanted to work everything out so bad.

And she wanted everything to work out perfectly, which meant she didn't want Gordo to be the father if that girl's child. She didn't think that her life would be this complicated.

She turned the car right back around because she figured that, "that girl" would go back to Gordo's and she didn't want her to be there with Gordo.

You could say trust issue, but remember she doesn't truly trust him as much as she did before.

She finally got back to his apartment complex he was still outside but that one "girl" was there. Lizzie got out of the car, and took her daughter out of the back.

"Hey Gordo." Greeted Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzie." He greeted back.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Why is it any of your business?" the "girl asked".

"Because he's my boyfriend and has been since we were juniors in high school. So that makes it my business." I said while resituating Camille.

"He's obviously not a good one, if he slept with me."

"He is a good one, and all good ones make mistakes. And believe me I bet you were his worst mistake. And that baby of yours is not his."

"Well that's where you are wrong."

"I'm sure that you wish that I was wrong, but we both know that I'm right."

"Nope I'm right and you're the one that is wrong."

"Well here's just a few things I think I've learned about you compared to what I already know about David.  
You supposedly slept with him after a few weeks of dating and I know that Gordo wouldn't do that, because he didn't love you.  
And only _sluts_ sleep with people after a week or so." Lizzie said with emphasis on sluts.

"I am not a slut."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that."

Lizzie finally handed Gordo Camille.

"So how many kids do you have?" Lizzie asked.

"None."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you were then your purse wouldn't have pictures of kids in it."

Lizzie was just making things up hoping that she was right. She saw the look on Gordo's face and he was amazed at how Lizzie was acting until he had Camille in his arms.

"Fine I have kids at home, and they all belong to the same guy as does this one. Okay. Are you happy now?"

"No. Because I was about to ruin a great relationship with a great guy if that was his kid."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I'm going to go now."

"Cya."

"Gosh Lizzie, just pull that whole thing out. How did you know that she has pictures of kids in her purse?"

"I didn't I was making it up hoping that I was right."

"Well good job. So are you going to stay here in town tonight still."

"I don't know I guess, but I'd have to ask Ethan for the day off tomorrow."

"Ethan? You work for Ethan."

"Yeah, and he's pretty smart you know. Remember he took over his dad's business after his dad died?"

"Oh yeah."

"So can we stay here with you or should me and Camille go to a hotel?"

"You can stay here since my roommate and his girlfriend are away for the week because they're going on vacation."

"Oh that's cool."

"Okay but we can't stay long tomorrow. I still have to get home early tomorrow because I'm going to go check out a school where I can get my real estate license."

"So you're serious about getting that license?"

"Yeah because I can't stay a stay at home mother forever I need a career, because when she gets older and I say that she needs to find a career she's going to throw it in my face that I didn't have one."

"Wow, you've really thought that out haven't you?"

"Yeah because I've had a lot of time on my hands considering the fact that you haven't been around."

They went up to his apartment and did some more talking. Lizzie made them dinner, and then she had to feed Camille but Gordo insisted that he should do it.

Lizzie asked him she could go check her e-mail on his laptop in his room. He said that she could so when she went in there to check her e-mail she saw that the wallpaper on his computer was a family portrait of them. She couldn't believe that he used a picture that was taken a couple days before he left for UCLA, that's probably the best one that we've done together.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	12. Author's note

A/N: I would just like to say thank-you for the great reviews the past couple days.

Now I'd like to clear a couple things up:

The girl who claimed to be pregnant with Gordo's baby is not the same girl who is Gordo's roommate's girlfriend.

Okay maybe it was just one thing… I don have a question though:

Should I continue with the story? Or should I just leave it the way it is.

I know the story would no longer go with the song.


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews telling me that I should continue. So I'm continuing. I'm going to skip ahead a couple years. I hope you like this chapter.

2 years later:

**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.**

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.  


Lizzie and Gordo have been together ever since the day that "girl" claimed that Gordo was the father of her baby. Gordo is still away at college and Lizzie is still living in Hillridge working for Ethan, not as a secretary but as a real estate agent.

Ethan and Miranda are now engaged and they still thank Lizzie for when she tricked them on getting off work and going out and fixing their relationship. They'll be getting married in a couple months.

Melina and Matt are engaged as well and they'll be getting married in six months. James in now three years old and he is doing just great.

Camille is also three years old and she has a best friend now, her cousin James. She loves to go visit her dad and going to his games.

Lizzie and Gordo are married; they got married a year ago. They had a small wedding; they had their wedding during the summer. They got married on July 18th.

A couple years ago Gordo may not have been sure about being a father but now he knows he is sure about being a father.

Gordo who is now a junior in college has the chance to leave college early and get into the NFL draft. But he's unsure if that's what he wants to do.

Lizzie does really good at selling houses, Ethan looks at selling a house to someone that it's like selling anyone a dream especially if it's their first house.

Lizzie's POV:

I can't believe that Gordo turned down the chance of getting out of college and going to go play for a pro football team. But I support him and the decisions that he makes. He said that he'd rather go with his real dream the one that he had forever. He was already in the classes.

I went to work the morning that Gordo was coming home, I felt bad that I wasn't going to be there to see him but his parents, Camille were going to be there. He said that it was okay that I wasn't going to be there, he said mainly because it was for a good reason, I had to work.

"Hey Mrs. Gord- on" Ethan greeted as he walked in.

"Hey Ethan." I greeted back.

"So how is the Peterson house going?"

"Almost as good as the Anderson house that you're doing."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, mainly because of the location."

"Oh the Anderson house ain't doing that well because no one is interested in going to look at it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. So have you hired a new secretary yet?"

"Yeah, but she ain't as good as you were."

"Of course not, that's because I'm the best." I said while laughing.

"So do you have one?"

"Yes, Melina works as my secretary."

"Oh, you have a soon to be family member working for you."

"Well I work for you…"

"Well you aren't going to be a real family member."

Before I could answer, Melina was calling for me. The next thing I knew was that someone was interested in the Peterson house, and that they'd meet me there. I was so excited, I really just wanted to sell that house.

**(A/N: The Peterson house has nothing to do with Laci Peterson or her husband, I just thought that some people might think that.)**

I finally arrived and they must've been looking around at the backyard because there was no one up front, so I walked to the backyard. That's when I got a really great surprise and that was that my parents, Matt, Melina, James, Gordo's Parents, Gordo, Camille, Miranda and Ethan were there in the back yard.

How Ethan and Melina got there before I did I have not idea, but they sure got there fast.

Camille ran up to me, and my mom came up to me and gave me a hug. I was standing there still very confused not knowing what was going on.

"Umm, hi everyone. What is this all about?" I asked still confused.

Everyone shouted "Happy 21st Birthday!"

I totally forgot about my birthday, I was so busy with work, trying to be a great mom to Camille that I totally forgot.

"Thank-you everyone!" I replied excited that they remembered.

Then we started the celebration, I took Gordo aside I gave him a great big hug and a kiss.

"Welcome home."

"Why Thank-you. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank-you! Why did you guys choose this house?"

"Because I think that we should buy it. It would be a great house for Camille to grow up in."

"I wasn't really picturing her growing up here, but I guess we could. But what about the house that Ethan is selling? It has a great neighborhood, but no according to Ethan. But it's a great house."

"I would have to look at it first and we will make a decision."

"You didn't mention buying this house to anyone did you?"

"No, I just said that I was thinking about it."

"Oh okay."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Trying to sell this house, nobody is interested because of the location. It's not that bad of a location, it has a great neighborhood, and they do have HOA."

"And what about Ethan's house."

"No one is interested but I don't understand that because it has a great backyard with an ocean view. I love it it's terrific."

"That does sound nice."

"Yeah let's get back to the party."

"Okay, oh yeah I have an assignment to do during my summer break."

"Okay."

No one's POV:

They went back to the party and they partied awhile but with no alcohol because you have Matt, Melina and two three year olds.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update. I've been busy with school and while in school I've been writing this chapter on notebook paper when I've got free time. So here it goes, and thanks to my reviewers.

Even though Gordo is out on summer break he still has an assignments for a class. He needs to make a documentary about something he learned or what he wants others to learn from, and he knows how to show both of those.

He decided to make a documentary about how you should wait to have kid, not have one while you're not even out of high school, and show what it was like for him and Lizzie and how hard it was at first.

He wasn't sure how well it would go over with his teacher but he knew that it would be a great documentary to make.

He decided to make it now, that way he would already have it done before school would start plus he knew that would take awhile to make it.

He needed to come up with how he was going to do it and where. Plus, he needed to get people to speak to a camera about that situation and he knew the perfect candidates, well actually there are three couples. Then he figured that he could compare a couple who has a career first and no kids, to a couple with a kid, unmarried and still in high school to a couple married, one still in school, and one who has a career. But the couple who is married, one in school and the one with the career didn't get married until after they had a kid.

Starting to film:

He had the camera pointed and filming Camille and James playing, while filming he was speaking to the camera and he wasn't even shown on the camera.

"This is my daughter playing with her cousin, they were born only a few hours apart. They are now three years of age." He began.

Lizzie walked in telling them that it was nap time, they said at they same time "no!"

"David can you help me?" She asked.

She used the name David because she knew that he was filming and that people at school called him David not Gordo.

"Yeah sure," he had responded.

So he went and turned the camera off, and picked James up and him and Lizzie headed to the play pin in the other room to lay them to sleep. There were a couple comfy blankets down and two tiny pillows down as well.

He decided to set up a place in the apartment to interview people on the camera. Even though the apartment was smallish but he knew that he could manage, he didn't want to do the interviews with all kinds of different backgrounds, he did want more than one just not more than two or three. He knew that he could get Lizzie to do her part now and he could do his as well.

"Hey Lizzie can I film you part now?" Gordo asked hoping that she would agree.

"Yeah sure." Lizzie replied.

She sat where the camera was pointing, on that chair.

"Okay, Action!" he directed quietly because the kids were sleeping.

"I'm Elizabeth McGuire- Gordon. I used to hate hearing about girls getting pregnant before they finished school and I thought that they were ruining their lives but then it happened to me. I got pregnant before I was even out of high school; I don't really regret it. But if I could go back I still wouldn't change anything I used to wish that but no I would keep everything the same. I'm not saying that anyone should go out and do what I did. There are people out there that would change everything. I got my career after my daughter was around six months old but it didn't come into full gear until she was one year old. Some people would say that I should've started my career first. I did get a lot of help from my parents; my daughter still had a father figure around when her father was away at school. He would come home on every other weekend and on his school vacations. I'm now happily married with a great job and a wonderful daughter.

I'm supposed to tell you what I learned, well I learned a lot. I learned from my mistakes: they weren't really about the fact of having a child young they were the mistakes mad raising her like not knowing what to do and when I did it was all wrong but I eventually learned. It's hard being a new mother especially when the father isn't around much, that you should try and sleep every time your child is, or hurry and do as much housework as you can." Lizzie advised.

Gordo then turned the camera off.

"Good work Lizzie." Gordo congratulated.

"Thank-you, I really had no idea on what to say…" Lizzie had started but was interrupted when she heard a whiney Camille wake up from her nap.

Lizzie walked over to her daughter and picked her up.

"What's wrong with lil' Miss Camille?" Lizzie asked her daughter.

"Bad Dweam." Camille had replied while whipping her eyes with her little hands.

"Oh, are you better now." She asked her daughter.

"Now." She replied cutely.

During that whole conversation with her daughter Gordo was recording it, Lizzie had no idea until she had turned around and saw Gordo with a camera in his face.

Gordo had to turn the camera off because there was a knock at the door, so Lizzie took Camille with her to answer the door and at the door was Matt and Melina, they were there to pick up James.

"Hey Matt, Melina since you're hear do you think that you could talk about your experience with having a child while still in high school and what you've learned?" Gordo had asked them hoping for a yes.

"I guess we could." Melina had answered before Matt got the chance to open his mouth.

Gordo took them, well one of them to the spot where he had "interviewed" Lizzie.

The one who he took first was Matt; Matt had sat down right where Gordo "interviewed" Lizzie. This time Gordo didn't say action he just gave a thumbs up.

"Hey I'm Matt McGuire. I got my girlfriend pregnant in our freshman year of high school; we are about to graduate high school this year. At first I did regret it, but today I don't it's a great experience but I wouldn't recommend any one to do what I did. Some people say that they regret it but most the time they don't. I'm not married to the mother of my son, but we are engaged. I've been working ever since my freshman year of high school. It started with mowing lawns then I got another job after that, I then found a place that would hire at the age of fifteen; it was a teen hangout. **(A/n: The digital bean)** I've been working there ever since. I guess you could say that it's my career but I have a career to shoot for after high school. My parents helped and still do, and so does my sister, you probably already met her. From everything that's happened I've learned that my parents' job of keeping care of my sister and I was a tough job. And that everything your parents did or still do that made you mad was only because they love you. My son is 3 years old, and he can be a handful but once again it's a great experience." Matt told his story.

"You did a good job Matt." Gordo told Matt after he had turned the camera on stand by.

"Thanks I guess." Matt replied not knowing if it was really a compliment, and he really didn't know what to say.

They just walked into the room where Lizzie and Melina were talking and laughing. They stopped laughing and talking as soon as they noticed that they walked into the room.

"So, Gordo is it my turn?" Melina asked trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yeah." He replied a little confused and trying to figure out why they were laughing.

They headed to the living room where Melina could film her part of the video.

Gordo gave her thumbs up as well.

"Hey I'm Melina Bianco soon to be McGuire. You know I thought that I wouldn't have a child until I got a career, I wanted to be in politics and run to be governor of California and I probably still will. I thought that having a child and being so young would ruin my life but so far it hasn't, its made me a stronger and a better person. I love my son, and before he was born I double thought every possibility but there was one that I never double thought I knew that I could never do that. I double though adoption and keeping him. I never even thought about an abortion because it made me think what if my mom aborted me. He's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, even though I'm only eighteen and about to graduate high school and me and my fiancée plan on going to college a local one of course. I have made mistakes raising him especially his first year, but what parent doesn't make mistakes raising their kids. I learned that there's a lot of responsibility being a parent and that it's not an easy job but it can be fun. Between going to school, work, and sleeping I spend plenty of time with my son. I wouldn't say that I made a mistake by keeping him and that I would regret any of it or even change anything if I could, well I would actually change some of the mistakes I did make." Melina advised.

"So did I do good?" Melina asked already knowing that he was going to give her a compliment.

"Yeah." he replied.

They walked into the kitchen where Matt and Lizzie were, Matt was holding sleepy James and Lizzie was cleaning the kitchen.

"Okay, well talk to you later Lizzie." Melina called while walking to Matt.

"Okay, we should do something one day." Lizzie suggested.

"I'd like that."

"Bye Matt, and James."

Matt and Melina walked out the door.

TBC


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I haven't been on the computer lately. I did do a new story called My Little Good-byes. And I've been trying to do a new one but that one won't come out until I finish another one. This one will just be a continuation of the last chapter, a few more interviews and you'll see after that.

Gordo decided that after Matt and Melina left that he should do his interview now and that Lizzie would have to control the camera.

She gave him thumbs up to Gordo so he could start.

" Hey I'm David Gordon. I am a father to a three-year-old son. I had a son during the summer after my senior year of high school. I wasn't too excited about having a kid at that point in time and I still wasn't all that sure when I left for college. I left town and went to school and I hated the idea of leaving my girlfriend and our child back home while I was off at college, I would visit them as often as I could and can. I'm still in college I'm going into my senior year of college now, and I'm in film school. Having a child did change my life and for the better not for the worse, and I must add that it was and still is hard leaving the both when I have to return to school. I have made mistakes the first year but not with my son, but with my relationship and that's something I'm not going in to detail with but I wish that I could go back and change that. I'm married to the mother of my child. She has a great career and she didn't go to college to get the career. I guess Mr. Trump was wrong about not having a college education, because you don't need one to have a great career. I learned that having a kid at a young age has a lot of pluses but it also has negatives, they even cancel each other out. It's a great experience but I wouldn't recommend that anyone should do it, wait until you get a career and until you're married." Gordo said.

And then Lizzie turned the camera off.

"Only two more people need to be interviewed and a couple more things and my movie is done." Gordo had said after the camera was turned off.

"That's good." Lizzie replied as she walked away.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

"You had to tell them that I didn't have a college education?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to sort of prove something."

"But you had to use me, why not someone else like you're cousin or something."

"Because I'm proud of you Lizzie."

"Thank-you, but that doesn't change anything."

After a few minutes of silence the phone rang. Lizzie went to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Lizzie greeted the person on the other line.

"Hello does a David Gordon live there?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yes, please hold on."

Lizzie handed the phone to Gordo… turns out that it was just one of his friends from film school just wondering about the summer project.

When he got off the phone and he walked back over to Lizzie.

"Lizzie can we talk about what just happened?" Gordo asked.

"I guess." She replied.

"Why does it matter that much that they know that you don't have a college education?"

"Because, now I'm just a girl you got pregnant in high school that never went for a higher education. And you married me, wouldn't that make a good conversation between your future co-workers and you."

"I would never bring it up in a conversation unless they asked about my wife and where she went to college but I would add that you got real estate license."

"I'm proud of my License but I hate that I never went to college and that's what I regret the most but I think that I'll end up forgetting that I regret it. I have a question for you?"

"And what is that?"

"Do you want to go look at the house that Ethan still hasn't sold yet?"

"Sure, when?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

The phone once again rang. It was Miranda.

"Hey Lizzie?" Miranda started.

"Hey Miranda." Lizzie replied.

"Me and Ethan have some free time so we can do Gordo's documentary."

"Okay."

"Where should we meet?"

"At the Anderson House that Ethan is selling."

"Okay, we'll meet you there."

"Okay."

They hung up without saying goodbye, by now they usually knew when one or the other was getting off or done and wanted to get off.

"Hey Gordo!" Lizzie yelled.

"Yeah."

"Bring your camera, and we'll go to the Anderson house."

"Okay."

Gordo got his camera, I grabbed Camille and we got into the car and we headed for the Anderson house.

They finally arrived and Miranda and Ethan were waiting outside, they weren't there that long only a couple minutes. Lizzie, Gordo and Camille got of the car and walked over to Miranda and Ethan.

"Why did you want to meet us here?" Ethan asked.

"Because I want Gordo to look at the house." Lizzie answered.

"Oh."

Then they went into the house. And Gordo got his camera all set up at the place he thought was the best.

"Okay, I want you and Ethan to be in the interview together." He was telling Miranda.

"Okay."

"I'll handle the camera and Gordo you can go look around." Lizzie told Gordo.

"Okay."

Gordo took Camille and went and looked around the house and Lizzie started to film Ethan and Miranda together.

"Hey I'm Miranda" Miranda started. "And I'm Ethan." Ethan stated.

"And we are friends of someone who got pregnant while still in high school. I was behind them the whole way. I'm engaged and I have no kids, I'm still in college. I don't disapprove of what happened to my friends but I wouldn't recommend it to anyone." Miranda advised. "I'm friends with them too, but I never imagined that the people that I know and am close with would ever get pregnant while still in high school, I finished high school so it's cool that I work with my friend that only went to high school too. Her daughter is so cute, and her brother has a cute son too. I've personally learned that you should wait till you have kids because you need stability and my friends had that but my advice is save yourself until you have stability and can live with the consequences." Ethan said.

"I've learned that having a kid at a young age is hard work, I know that even though I don't have a kid but watching my friend taught me to wait even though kids are adorable." Miranda advised.

They had ended at the same time that Gordo and Camille walked into the room.

TBC


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: This is going to be a shorter chapter. And you'll see why. Sorry for the long wait.

Gordo had just finished putting last minute touches on his film. That night he was going to show the video to all his family and some friends, such as Miranda, Ethan, Matt and Melina.

(A/N: Just to warn you in the video there are parts that I didn't write about. And I'm not going to put the whole video in this chapter, I don't think.)

Everyone was seated in the McGuire's living room waiting for Gordo to begin the movie.

"Here we go." Gordo warned.

The Video:

The title that you see is:

"Some agree and Disagree 

The story of Teen pregnancy"

Film officially begins:

"This is my daughter playing with her cousin, they were born only a few hours apart. They are now three years of age." He began.

Lizzie walked in telling them that it was nap time, they said at they same time "no!"

"David can you help me?" She asked.

From there it goes to Lizzie's interview:

"I'm Elizabeth McGuire- Gordon. I used to hate hearing about girls getting pregnant before they finished school and I thought that they were ruining their lives but then it happened to me. I got pregnant before I was even out of high school; I don't really regret it. But if I could go back I still wouldn't change anything I used to wish that but no I would keep everything the same. I'm not saying that anyone should go out and do what I did. There are people out there that would change everything. I got my career after my daughter was around six months old but it didn't come into full gear until she was one year old. Some people would say that I should've started my career first. I did get a lot of help from my parents; my daughter still had a father figure around when her father was away at school. He would come home on every other weekend and on his school vacations. I'm now happily married with a great job and a wonderful daughter.

I'm supposed to tell you what I learned, well I learned a lot. I learned from my mistakes: they weren't really about the fact of having a child young they were the mistakes mad raising her like not knowing what to do and when I did it was all wrong but I eventually learned. It's hard being a new mother especially when the father isn't around much, that you should try and sleep every time your child is, or hurry and do as much housework as you can."

After Lizzie's interview it goes to a picture show type thing.

The first picture is:

Lizzie laying in the hospital bed holding her and Gordo's daughter.

Next picture is:

Melina and Matt in the hospital with their son.

Next picture is:

Lizzie, Gordo, Melina, Matt, Jo, Sam, Miranda, Ethan, Camille, and James, in the McGuire's living room. With a welcome home banner in the background.

Next picture is:

Gordo in his football uniform and Lizzie standing on the field.

Next picture is:

Matt proposing to Melina.

Last picture is:

James and Camille as babies.

After the picture's it goes to Matt's interview:

"Hey I'm Matt McGuire. I got my girlfriend pregnant in our freshman year of high school; we are about to graduate high school this year. At first I did regret it, but today I don't it's a great experience but I wouldn't recommend any one to do what I did. Some people say that they regret it but most the time they don't. I'm not married to the mother of my son, but we are engaged. I've been working ever since my freshman year of high school. It started with mowing lawns then I got another job after that, I then found a place that would hire at the age of fifteen; it was a teen hangout. (A/n: The digital bean) I've been working there ever since. I guess you could say that it's my career but I have a career to shoot for after high school. My parents helped and still do, and so does my sister, you probably already met her. From everything that's happened I've learned that my parents' job of keeping care of my sister and I was a tough job. And that everything your parents did or still do that made you mad was only because they love you. My son is 3 years old, and he can be a handful but once again it's a great experience."

After that it goes to a little snippet that Gordo caught on tape:

Lizzie walked over to her daughter and picked her up.

"What's wrong with lil' Miss Camille?" Lizzie asked her daughter.

"Bad Dweam." Camille had replied while whipping her eyes with her little hands.

"Oh, are you better now." She asked her daughter.

"Now." She replied cutely.

And after that follows Melina's interview:

"Hey I'm Melina Bianco soon to be McGuire. You know I thought that I wouldn't have a child until I got a career, I wanted to be in politics and run to be governor of California and I probably still will. I thought that having a child and being so young would ruin my life but so far it hasn't, its made me a stronger and a better person. I love my son, and before he was born I double thought every possibility but there was one that I never double thought I knew that I could never do that. I double though adoption and keeping him. I never even thought about an abortion because it made me think what if my mom aborted me. He's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, even though I'm only eighteen and about to graduate high school and me and my fiancée plan on going to college a local one of course. I have made mistakes raising him especially his first year, but what parent doesn't make mistakes raising their kids. I learned that there's a lot of responsibility being a parent and that it's not an easy job but it can be fun. Between going to school, work, and sleeping I spend plenty of time with my son. I wouldn't say that I made a mistake by keeping him and that I would regret any of it or even change anything if I could, well I would actually change some of the mistakes I did make."

Another snippet shot by Gordo:

Melina and Matt were playing with three year old James at the park.

And then Gordo's interview came:

" Hey I'm David Gordon. I am a father to a three-year-old daughter. I had a daughter during the summer after my senior year of high school. I wasn't too excited about having a kid at that point in time and I still wasn't all that sure when I left for college. I left town and went to school and I hated the idea of leaving my girlfriend and our child back home while I was off at college, I would visit them as often as I could and can. I'm still in college I'm going into my senior year of college now, and I'm in film school. Having a child did change my life and for the better not for the worse, and I must add that it was and still is hard leaving the both when I have to return to school. I have made mistakes the first year but not with my daughter, but with my relationship and that's something I'm not going in to detail with but I wish that I could go back and change that. I'm married to the mother of my child. She has a great career and she didn't go to college to get the career. I guess Mr. Trump was wrong about not having a college education, because you don't need one to have a great career. I learned that having a kid at a young age has a lot of pluses but it also has negatives, they even cancel each other out. It's a great experience but I wouldn't recommend that anyone should do it, wait until you get a career and until you're married."

Followed by a snippet of James and Camille playing on the beach. James was trying to eat the sand and Melina kept stopping him and that made him cry, Camille was running towards the water and Lizzie was chasing after her.

Next you see is Miranda and Ethan's interview:

"Hey I'm Miranda" Miranda started. "And I'm Ethan." Ethan stated.

"And we are friends of someone who got pregnant while still in high school. I was behind them the whole way. I'm engaged and I have no kids, I'm still in college. I don't disapprove of what happened to my friends but I wouldn't recommend it to anyone." Miranda advised. "I'm friends with them too, but I never imagined that the people that I know and am close with would ever get pregnant while still in high school, I finished high school so it's cool that I work with my friend that only went to high school too. Her daughter is so cute, and her brother has a cute son too. I've personally learned that you should wait till you have kids because you need stability and my friends had that but my advice is save yourself until you have stability and can live with the consequences." Ethan said.

"I've learned that having a kid at a young age is hard work, I know that even though I don't have a kid but watching my friend taught me to wait even though kids are adorable."

The next thing you see is Melina walking up to give her valedictorian speech. And then Melina walking up to get her diploma, and then Matt a hundred or so people later getting his diploma, except he had James in his arms.

Then you see the Jo and Sam interview:

"Hi I'm Jo McGuire and this is my Husband Sam." Jo started. "Our daughter had a kid at a young age, I can't say that I was all that pleased but she did it all be her self, she handled her self greatly. And her boyfriend, who is now her husband helped out a lot before leaving for college." Jo stated. "I wasn't happy at first that my daughter was pregnant, especially by someone that she's known for along time. But she was very grown up about the situation, and I'm very proud of her and so is her mother. Our son had a kid too and he wasn't even close to finishing high school, and we're proud of him too, and his girlfriend, who is now his fiancée." Sam stated. "Most people are going to say that they don't recommend it and they're right. Wait until you're married or at least until you can handle the responsibility." Jo said.

The next thing you see is Gordo step in front of the camera and he speaks:

"You will not see my parents in this because they do not approve."

The next footage is Lizzie and Gordo saying "I do."

And then the last thing that you see is Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Ethan, Jo, Sam, Matt, and Melina, and they all say at the same time:

"You have your opinion and we have ours."

"Don't choose your path based on your peers'" Miranda advised.

"Do you own thing, be your own person." Lizzie said.

"Enjoy life." Matt said.

"Don't grow up to fast." Ethan advised.

The next thing that you see on screen is:

THE END

Around of applause come after he turns the television off.

I hope you liked this chapter, I hope that it was worth waiting for. Please review.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait… I'm not quit sure yet but this may be the last chapter…but that all depends on you guys. Thanx to all of my reviewers you guys freakin' ROCK!

No one's POV:

Well unfortunately the summer ended and Gordo headed back to school and Lizzie was once again alone, well except for their daughter. She still hasn't finished unpacking stuff. There were only a few more rooms left to unpack, the den, the play room and the kitchen. They bought the Anderson house from Ethan, and Ethan and Miranda bought the Peterson house from Lizzie. They said that they would need a bigger house for when their baby arrives.

Lizzie's POV:

I'm glad that I took three days off of work this week that way I can now finish unpacking my house. I hoping that it would be easier then when Gordo was here, he made it all complicated, but then again I still have Camille at home, but she keeps herself pretty content. Plus, my mom is taking her out for the day because she says that she doesn't spend enough time with her granddaughter.

I walked into Camille's room because she was awake I was barely awake, but because of Gordo she knew it was breakfast, he somehow got her on some sort of schedule by accident. Well that's what he claims.

I sat her in her high chair and went and grabbed her baby food which we bought after we moved in. Then I got her ready to go over to my mom's… I then but her into the car in her car seat and headed for my mom's which was like twenty five minutes away. Lizzie's cell began to ring… ring tone is Simple Plan's "Untitled".

"Hello?" Lizzie greeted.

"Hey, Liz." Gordo greeted on the other line.

"Hello, Gordo. What's up?"

"Nothing, just getting ready for school. What are you doing?"

"Taking Camille over to my mom's, then I can finish unpacking the house."

"Wow that sounds like fun…" Gordo said sarcastically.

"Hey! Its better then sitting in classes for seven and a half hours." Lizzie said jokingly.

"Hey, but that's what's going to help pay for that house that we just bought."

"Yeah I know, but so is the money that I'm making now, you're not a director yet so you don't get that kind of pay, yet."

"That's true. Well I got to go."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up and turned on the radio; the song that was on the radio was Simple Plan's "Perfect".

**Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along **

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me **

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect **

**I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore **

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright **

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect **

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand **

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect **

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect **

I sang along with the song, I love Simple Plan. I've loved them for awhile now, probably sounds weird since I'm going on like twenty. Matt and I went to Warped Tour this year… it was so much fun and some really great music.

We finally arrived at my parents' house; it's early in the morning so of course Camille fell asleep in her car seat. I carried her up to the door; she was sleeping on my shoulder. I knocked and my mom answered.

"Oh hey honey, you can just set her in the crib with James..." Jo started.

"Okay." I replied.

I walked up the stairs and into James' room and laid her down in the crib, then headed back down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen where I found my mom, Melina and Matt.

"Matt, Is up this early? And there's no school." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, my stupid boss called me in." he replied tiredly.

"Well have fun… since you're running late." I notified him.

"Crap!" Matt shouted as he ran out to the car.

Jo, Melina and I began to laugh.

Jo handed Lizzie a cup of coffee.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"You're welcome sweetie." Jo replied.

"So Lizzie what do you plan on doing today?" Melina asked me.

"Finish unpacking my house…" I started. "Oh, Melina do you want to go for that lunch and day of hanging out?" I finished.

"But don't you have to finish unpacking?"

"I'll be done by eleven."

"Oh okay. What time."

"Digital Bean at noon."

"Alright."

"Mom, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer. But I really got to start unpacking and check up on Ethan." I said apologetically.

I put my cup in the sink and hugged my mom good bye and told Melina that I'd see her at noon and if not to call me. I walked outside and to my car got in and drove to the office.

I knew that it was pretty early and that the only person that was going to be in was Ethan. I walked in and sure enough Ethan was the only one sitting there.

"Hey Lizzie, what are you doing here? You have today and the next two days off." He questioned.

"Just came to check up on things… actually I've decided to come back tomorrow." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because I need to work some more plus, I made some appointments with some clients for the next two days like a couple weeks ago but I forgot and their tomorrow and the next day after that I can't cancel on them. I'm their realtor."

"Oh why not have Melina take over for you; she is your secretary/ assistant?"

"I don't know, I like to work with clients that I already started with and finish with them."

"Oh. Go home and enjoy your day off."

"Right, if you call unpacking fun."

We both laughed. Then I left to go unpack my house. Which I was dreading so much. But it had to be done; I knew that I was going to start with the kitchen so I can have coffee in the morning instead of waiting until I got to my mom's house.

I arrived home, and went into the kitchen to the stack of boxes that are stacked up against the wall. I began with the more fragile boxes which are the dishes, bowls and cups. By like nine I was finished with that darn kitchen. I then headed for the den. We had the computer all set up already, just not the books and small stuff, that wouldn't take long. I was finished with that by five after ten. It was unpacked but I kept arranging things.

I then went to the play room that we painted. And started unpacking the tow chests then the toys, and her other things that people had bought her over time.

I was finished by eleven. I took a shower and got ready to go. I was out of the house by five to twelve.

No one's POV:

They had fun eating and having a conversation about their kids. Then they went out shopping and had fun spending money, like most girls do, but they bought things for their kids and each others kids… and their husbands/fiancés.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter… I'm sorry if you didn't like it and if it was boring but tell me what you thought of this chapter… Please review.


	18. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: the song there goes my life belongs to Kenny Chesney.

A/N: I hate to say this but this will be the last chapter. I'm just going to sum things up so this won't be the best chapter… and I'm sorry… I don't really know what to do next with this story so that's the main reason it's ending…

Six years later…

Lizzie continues to be a realtor, she still works with Ethan. They get some big clients every once and awhile. Lizzie and Gordo are still married. Camille is now six years old, and she loves playing with her cousin James. Camille does have a four year old brother named Cory. Gordo is now a director, and he's working his way up. He's won a few awards, he's sort of known. Gordo's finest moment was meeting Steven Spielberg. Oh yeah and Lizzie is six months pregnant.

Ethan and Miranda are married and have been for five years. They had twins, two girls, Riley Rayne and Aurora Leigh, and they are three years old. They also have a son named Shawn, who is only ten months old. Ethan still works with Lizzie, and Miranda is a big time lawyer now, okay she's not that big but she's making a name for herself… she hasn't lost a case yet.

Melina and Matt are still together; they're married and have been for a few years. James likes to play with his cousin Camille. Melina and Matt went off to college, Matt working on becoming a computer programmer, and Melina well she wants to get into politics, so that's what she is studying. They do have a four year old son named Adam. Melina's parents still haven't come around; they haven't talked to each other since Melina was pregnant. Melina was hurt at first but not much anymore, mainly because she has better things to worry about, and that's her children and her marriage.

Of course Mr. and Mrs. McGuire are still married, and they enjoy seeing their grandkids. Like every grandparent they spoil their grandkids.

Mr. and Mrs. Gordon just started to talk to Gordo again a couple years ago… mainly because they now have two grandkids.

Not much left to say.

**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.**

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.

She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said, "You're good to go."  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.

And he cried,  
There goes my life  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.

There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.  
baby good-bye.  
there goes my life.

A/N: I hope you liked the ending… I'm sorry if it sucked, but like I said I didn't know where to take the story next.


End file.
